Diablo II Hardcore - Episode 7
|episode_no = 7 |upload_date = December 28, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pKoKbjXkB0 |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:20}} Summary The group enters the Halls of the Dead, and PBG and Jirard get separated from the rest of the group. Dean expresses that this has always been his favorite place in the game because he's part Egyptian. Dean continues to explain the game came out when he was in sixth grade, and that when he was in fifth grade, his class watched "Prince of Egypt" in religion class, and thought that the Egyptians sucked for killing people. The group makes it down to the third level of the Halls of the Dead, and Dean opens a Town Portal. The group goes through the portal, and PBG goes back through one of his own portals which leads to the Stony Tomb, and can't return to the town because that portal closed, and he doesn't have another Scroll of Town Portal on him. PBG leaves the Stony Tomb, and tries to find his way back to the group. Meanwhile, McJones is messing around, casting spells at Paul, instead of helping his own brother, and Jirard is going out to save PBG. PBG then reveals that he never completed the previous quest, and the group has to backtrack to help him complete it. Back on the third level of the Hall of the Dead, where PBG is fighting Bloodwitch the Wild. Dean finds the Horadric Cube. The group then returns to the Dry Hills to search for the Maggot Lair. PBG sees that Paul isn't currently a bear, so Paul transforms into one; McJones then states that he misses Bear-y. The group then decides that Barry could've been Bear-y, and Dean thinks that the whole game was just built for him. The group makes it into the Far Oasis. PBG gets separated from the group, and gets attacked by Itchies. The group fight off the swarms of bugs until Dean finds the Maggot Lair. Jirard and Paul agree that it is the worst place in the game. PBG asks what's bad about it, and Paul explains that it's cramped, and everything poisons you. McJones then remembers the place, and thinks that it sucks. The group has difficulty navigating the area, and the group agrees that it's even worse in multiplayer. PBG and Jirard enter a room filled with Black Locusts, and the rest of the group joins them. Jirard tells PBG to use Zeal, as it will kill them. PBG tries to lead through a passage, and thinks he can do it because he has Zeal now, but Dean thinks that they should just let Paul lead. PBG starts taking damage, so he retreats, and lets Paul take the lead. Paul starts taking damage, so the group retreats to allow Paul to retreat, and PBG agrees that this area sucks. The group makes their way down to Level 2, and the group allows Paul to lead as McJones mindlessly shoots sparks into the hallway. Jirard opens up a Town Portal, and PBG accidentally goes through it. The group slowly makes their way through the dungeon, single file, which sucks for PBG, since he's a backup melee tank. The group finds the third level, but PBG and Dean are having difficulty passing eachother, so Jirard opens a Town Portal to allow them to do so. The episode ends with them finding Coldworm the Burrower. Quotes